The Alexander Graham Bell association for the Deaf and hard of Hearing (AG Bell) requests financial support from NIDCD for the presentation of three research symposia in 2010, 2012 and 2014. AG Bell has a strong track record of producing high quality conferences/scientific meetings that are relevant to the scientific mission of the NIH and to public health. Since 2000, AG Bell has been coordinating conferences in conjunction with NIDCD that improve scientific education and work toward improving outcomes for those who are deaf or hard of hearing. Conferences bring together hearing health scientist with individuals and families affected by hearing loss to bridge the gap between bench research and practical applications that improve hearing outcomes. Past symposia have drawn an average of 1,000 participants composed of individuals who are deaf or hard of hearing, hearing health professionals (including audiologist, speech language pathologists, educators of the deaf, otolaryngologists and researchers in the hearing health field), as well as parents of children who are deaf or hard of hearing. Our past symposia have been highly rated and well attended at AG Bell's biennial conventions. The 2010 conference will address the reasons for loss of function in the cochlear - the part of the inner ear that is responsible for hearing - as well as cutting edge research that may translate into improved treatments for hearing loss. This topic will facilitate AG Bell's ultimate goal to improve communication between biomedical researchers and individuals who benefit from their efforts. The conference will be held in Orlando, FL in June 2010. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 2010 symposium will address the reasons for loss of function in the cochlea - the part of the inner ear that is responsible for hearing - as well as cutting edge research that may translate into improved treatments for hearing loss. This topic will also facilitate AG Bell's ultimate goal to improve communication between biomedical researchers and individuals who benefit from their efforts.